Couple's name
by LOLipopluvvah143
Summary: Sonny and Chad fight over couple names . . . obviously leading to the one and only CHANNY! cute one shot! R&R!


**Heylllloooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Hello Hello!**

**Hello Hello! **

**Okay now I think I'm getting on your nerves. . .**

**You: Ya think?**

**Okay, HEY! LOLipopluvvah143 is in the house! LoL! I am that retarded! I'm making this very cute one shot because I was thinking about it last night and so I will be letting you all see this!**

**Hope you'll like it! ;)! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Unknown dude: Warning-this-psychomaniac-and-deadly-girl-who-believes-that-she-owns-Sonny-With-A-Chance-is-highly-dangerous-and-very-very-weird-and-stupid-and-shouldn't-be-tampered-with-until-she-is-detained-and-be-placed-very-far-far-far-far-away-from-civilization-until-then-please-enjoy-this-one-shot-of-hers-which-I-now-own-from-her-laptop-in-her-room-**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Hey! *comes in room and notices guy* What in the world are you doing here?**

**Unknown dude: *scared* I'm sorry! I was just telling these good people information-**

**LOLipopluvvah143: You mean, lies again, my little brother?**

**Brother, who was known as Unknown dude: I'm sorry okay? Please don't tell mom!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Oh she will know about this treason of yours! *evil grin*  
Brother: But not all of them are lies! You don't own Sonny With A chance!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *points finger as warning* Take that back or else!**

**Brother: *sing-song voice* You don't own Swac . . . You don't own Swac!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *covers ears* Make it stop! Make it stop!**

**Brother: Unless you won't tell mom and you'll just admit it!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Fine! I won't tell mom and *sigh* I don't own Sonny With A Chance . . . *looks at you* I'm sorry about the disturbance *pinches brother's ears and him crying in pain* that won't happen ever again.**

**So here's the story!**

* * *

_**Couple's Name:**_

Sonny Munroe was eating Chocolate fro yo during lunch and sat alone and was depressed that she had nothing much to do today but think. She has to find two more sketches for this week and for the next one; but this week, there was no sketch involving her and so here she is moping around concentrating hard on a sketch.

"What am I gonna do now?" she asked herself while taking another scoop of fro yo to her mouth.

Just then, a certain blonde haired Mack Falls star appeared with a grin plastered around his face. He wasn't wearing his usually uniform today since it wasn't his scene also today- what a shocker!

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Chad . . ." She eyed him suspiciously. "Why so cheerful today?"

"Well, I just heard that Jemi is over and I'm gonna be the rebound" he clicked his tongue.

"What?" the brunette half-screamed "Joe and Demi broke up?"

He nodded. "Just check it out in Tween Weekly!"

He threw the magazine to Sonny and she read the statement over and over again: _Jemi is now over!_

She pouted. "That's so sad; I thought Jemi was a cute couple."

"Pfft . . . A better couple would be Chemi!" he snorted.

"Chemi?"

"Yeah, a combination of Lovato and moi! We will be the number one 'it' couple!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable"

"Do I sense someone being jealous?" Chad eyed her now.

The So Random! starlet blushed hard. "No! I can't believe you would date Demi Lovato so you can be more popular! Besides, I prefer, you know, Zanessa, Liley and I even prefer Stemi than Chemi! HA!"

"Zanessa? Please! Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are no not a competition! Liam and Miley? Really Sonny Really? And Stemi? What's that?" Chad asked but then laughed at the silly couple name.

She laughed also but at him. "Chad, Chad, Chad, Stemi is Sterling and Demi being together as a very cute couple"

"No they're not! Chemi would be way awesome; who wouldn't want a piece of CDC?" he popped his invisible collar then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I wouldn't" she lied but continued so that Chad wouldn't notice the little highness in her voice "and I know that Stemi would be an even better couple than Chemi! Even thought Jemi was also a great couple and would totally beat Chemi any day, Stemi would top Jemi"

Chad grimaced. "I don't know . . . Sterling and Demi doesn't have any . . . chemistry going on"

"And you do?" Sonny shot.

"Of course I do! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! And can't you think of any other couple aside from Stemi?"

Sonny smirked. "What about Jonny?"

Chad's face went blank. "Huh?"

"You know, Sonny and Joe? I bet we'd make a cute couple than you and Demi!"

His jaw dropped but recovered quickly before Sonny could see. "Jonny? Really Sonny Really? I think that's a very stupid name!"

"Well so is Chemi! Jonny is better!"

"What? No, Chemi is!" Chad protested.

"Jonny!" Sonny stood up.

"Chemi!" So was Chad.

"Jonny!"

"Chemi!"

"Jonny!"

"Chemi!"

"Jonny!"

"Chemi!"

"Jonny!"

"Jonny!" Chad tried to trick Sonny.

"Ha! That won't work on me and thanks by the way for just admitting you liked Jonny better!" She laughed in amusement.

He rolled his eyes. "I did my best!"

Sonny stopped laughing. And an awkward silence came around the cafeteria.

"So . . ." Sonny started.

"So . . ." Chad said as well.

"You're really gonna ask Lovato, huh?" she asked.

"Actually, I was just kidding" Chad grinned. "She's way out of my league"

"Oh . . ." was all the brunette could say.

"And were you serious about Joe?" the blonde asked nervously.

She shook her head. "Nah, I was just messing around . . . you know"

Another silence fell after that conversation. Just then, Tawni and Portlyn came running with their cell phones in the air.

"Sonny, Chad, look!" they both looked at the screen. "Jemi is back!"

They couldn't believe it.

"Woohoo! That means Stemi won't happen anytime soon!" Portlyn shouted.

"And also Chemi!" Tawni added.

Both girls giggled and ran around telling other people.

Sonny and Chad looked at the girls as their laughing slowly fades.

"You know . . . I have to say . . . maybe Chemi _is _a bad couples name" Chad admitted and stepped closer to Sonny.

"Yeah . . . And I guess Jonny is kinda stupid, too" she agreed and made and stepped an inch closer to him too.

"So . . . no more Jonny?" asked Chad.

"And no more Chemi?" asked Sonny.

"Yes" they breathed out.

"Fine" Sonny said and smiled; this time they weren't fighting when Sonny started.

"Fine" Chad mirrored her expression.

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we're good?" the brunette asked.

Chad grabbed her waist and brought her lips to his. Sonny was surprised at first but she kissed back, deepening it. Sparks flew and neither wanted to let go. Chad caressed her cheeks as Sonny was ruffling his blonde hair- much to Chad not minding, it made Sonny laugh internally. They were having an intense make-out session for probably half an hour. Their lips parted which begged for air and panted heavily.

"Oh we are so good" Chad managed to breath out.

Sonny giggled.

"Pick you up at eight?" Chad winked.

"Yup" she nodded.

"Okay, see you tonight then . . ." Chad waved as he was about to leave the cafeteria.

"Chad, wait!" Sonny called. He stopped.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You know . . . I have new favorite couples name"

"What is it?" Chad asked, still confused.

"Channy" she smiled.

"Huh?"

Sonny slapped her face mentally and laughed.

"It's a combination of a So Random! and Mackenzie Falls star dating" she winked.

He also mentally slapped himself at his stupidity but grinned. "Oh . . . I think that couple is the best among all"

"Well, duh! You guys like have HSM!" Tawni shouted behind them.

They jumped, surprised. "HSM?" they also asked in unison.

"Yeah, aside from it meaning High School Musical," Chad cringed. "It means Hot Steamy Moments!"

Sonny and Chad blushed as Tawni explained.

"And finally!" Portlyn joined her female blonde friend. "Channy finally happened!"

They smiled and everyone seemed to leave. Sonny, though, was still there in her table and was given a great idea sketch.

"Thanks so much Chad . . ." and so she scribbled away.

_Hmmm . . . Channy really has a ring to it, _Sonny kept thinking again and again.

* * *

**LOLipopluvvah143: OKAY! FINALLEH AFTER YEARS OF WRITING, I'VE DONE IT! I'VE FINISHED IT!**

**Brother: *tied to a chair* You know, it only took you five minutes, right?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Silence you traitor! **

**Brother: When are you gonna untie me?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: When I pigs fly and monkeys talk!**

**Brother: *thinking and then realizes* But that's never!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Exactly!**

**Brother: *cries***

**Mom:*comes in* Hey guys, what are you up to- is that your brother I see being tied up? *glaring at me***

**LOLipopluvvah143: Yeah, but Mom-**

**Mom: No buts, untie him and you're also grounded *shuts the door behind her***

**LOLipopluvvah143: *awkward silence and then recovers* I think I'll go get some ice cream . . . **

**Brother: Wait! You're supposed to untie me!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: I know but Mom never said when I should untie you and so I bid you goodbye *shuts the door***

**Brother: Stupid sisters!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *shouts behind the door* I heard that!**

**So there it is! I hope you liked it because I surely had fun writing- erm typing this cute one shot though I am still working on my story 'Crush: Channy' and if you haven't heard of it, please try to read it and maybe you'll have quite a delight reading it but I was only just suggesting . . . And I heard Jemi really is over, awwww . . . But oh well, whoever is hoping for Stemi, cross your finger and it might happen! And yeah, I made HSM up but it was in my head the entire day! LoLzzz! Okey, please R&R! :3 I would really appreciate that and would hug you . . . maybe :))! Hehehehe! KK, ciao babehzzzz! I'm always team Channy! LoL! **

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


End file.
